Carbon black has been added to a magnetic layer mainly to prevent the electrification of the magnetic recording material. When sufficient characteristics cannot be obtained with one kind of carbon black, mixtures have been used. An example of one useful mixture includes carbon black having an average primary particle size of 10 to 30 m.mu. and carbon black having an average primary particle size of 60 to 120 m.mu. as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 9041/79. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,935 discloses the addition of carbon black in a back layer provided on the opposite side of a non-magnetic support base to the side where a magnetic layer is provided.
However, it is insufficient for satisfying both the electromagnetic properties and the running durability of video tapes used for high density short wavelength recording represented by a VHS system or .beta.-system.